June 14
In common years it is always in ISO week 24. Events * 1276 - while taking exile in Fuzhou in southern China, away from the advancing Mongol invaders, the remnants of the Song Dynasty court hold the coronation ceremony for the young prince Zhao Shi, making him Emperor Duanzong of Song. *1381 - King Richard II of England meets the leaders of Peasants' Revolt. *1645 - English Civil War: Battle of Naseby – 12,000 Royalist forces are beaten by 15,000 Parliamentarian soldiers. *1648 - Margaret Jones is hanged in Boston for witchcraft in the first such execution for the Massachusetts colony. *1775 - American Revolutionary War: The Continental Army is established by the Continental Congress, marking the birth of the United States Army. *1777 - Stars and Stripes adopted by Congress as the Flag of the United States. *1789 - Mutiny on the Bounty: HMAV Bounty mutiny survivors including Captain William Bligh and 18 others reach Timor after a nearly 7,400 km (4,000-mile) journey in an open boat. * 1789 - Whisky distilled from maize is first produced by American clergyman the Rev Elijah Craig. It is named Bourbon because Rev Craig lived in Bourbon County, Kentucky. *1800 - French Army of First Consul Napoleon Bonaparte defeats the Austrians at the Battle of Marengo in Northern Italy and re-conquers Italy. *1807 - Emperor Napoleon I's French Grande Armee defeats the Russian Army at the Battle of Friedland in Poland, modern Russian Kaliningrad Oblast, ending the War of the Fourth Coalition. *1821 - Badi VII, king of Sennar, surrenders his throne and realm to Ismail Pasha, general of the Ottoman Empire, ending the existence of that Sudanese kingdom. *1822 - Charles Babbage proposes a difference engine in a paper to the Royal Astronomical Society entitled "Note on the application of machinery to the computation of astronomical and mathematical tables." *1839 - Henley Royal Regatta: The village of Henley, on the River Thames in Oxfordshire, stages its first Regatta. *1846 - Bear Flag Revolt begins - Anglo settlers in Sonoma, start a rebellion against Mexico and proclaim the California Republic. *1863 - American Civil War: Battle of Second Winchester – A Union garrison is defeated by the Army of Northern Virginia in the Shenandoah Valley town of Winchester. *1872 - Trade unions are legalised in Canada. *1900 - Hawaii becomes a United States territory. * 1900 - The Reichstag approves a second law that allows the expansion of the German navy. *1907 - Norway adopts female suffrage. *1908 - Fourth German Navy Bill is passed authorising the financing the building of another four major warships. *1919 - John Alcock and Arthur Whitten Brown depart St. John's on the first nonstop transatlantic flight. *1934 - James J. Braddock scored one of the most upsetting victories in of his boxing career by beating John "Corn" Griffin - roughly marking the advent of his comeback to success and eventually winning World Heavyweight championship *1937 - Pennsylvania becomes the first (and only) state of the United States to celebrate Flag Day officially as a state holiday. * 1937 - U. S. House of Representatives passes the 1937 Marihuana Tax Act. *1938 - Action Comics issues the first Superman comic. *1940 - World War II: Paris falls under German occupation,German troops march into Paris, meeting practically no resistance as French and allied forces retreat. * 1940 - Spanish invade Tangier international zone. * 1940 - World War II: U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt signs the Naval Expansion Act into law which aims to increase the United States Navy's tonnage by 11%. * 1940 - A group of 728 Polish political prisoners from Tarnów become the first residents of the Auschwitz concentration camp. *1941 - Soviet mass deportations and murder of Estonians, Lithuanians and Latvians, the June deportation, began. *1942 - Anne Frank begins to keep a diary. *1951 - UNIVAC I is dedicated by U.S. Census Bureau. *1952 - The keel is laid for the nuclear submarine [[Wikipedia:USS Nautilus (SSN-571)|USS Nautilus]]. *1954 - U.S. President Dwight D. Eisenhower signs a bill into law that places the words "under God" to the United States' Pledge of Allegiance. *1955 - Chile becomes a signatory to the Buenos Aires copyright treaty. *1959 - A group of Dominican exiles with leftist tendencies which departed from Cuba landed in the Dominican Republic with the intent of deposing Rafael Leónidas Trujillo Molina's dicatorial regime. Save for four of them, all were killed and/or executed by Trujillo's army. This feat would be the inspiration for a clandestine group that would seek to continue undermining Trujillo's power and would be called "Movimiento Catorce de Junio" (14th of June Movement). *1962 - Anna Slesers becomes the first victim of Albert DeSalvo, better known as the Boston Strangler. * 1962 - The European Space Research Organisation is established in Paris – later becoming the European Space Agency. * 1962 - New Mexico Supreme Court in the case of Montoya v. Bolack, 70 N.M. 196, prohibited state and local governments from denying Indians the right to vote because they lived on a reservation. *1966 - The Vatican announces the abolition of the index librorum prohibitum (index of prohibited books), which was originally instituted in 1557. *1967 - Mariner program: Mariner 5 is launched toward Venus. *1976 - The trial begins at Oxford Crown Court of Donald Neilson, the killer known as the Black Panther. *1982 - Falklands War ends: Argentine forces in the capital Stanley unconditionally surrender to British forces. *1985 - TWA Flight 847 is hijacked by Hezbollah shortly after take-off from Athens, Greece. *1991 - Marshall Ledbetter occupies the Florida State Capitol. *1993 - A weeklong product tampering scare, later proven to be a hoax, occurs as customers throughout the USA discover syringes in unopened cans of Diet Pepsi Cola. *1994 - The New York Rangers end the 54 year Stanley Cup curse by defeating the Vancouver Canucks 3-2 in the Stanley Cup final Game 7. The series finished 4-3 to the Rangers. *1999 - Thabo Mbeki is inaugurated as the President of South Africa. *2001 - China, Russia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan and Uzbekistan form the Shanghai Cooperation Organisation. *2002 - Twelve are killed and 50 injured by a car bomb explosion in front of the U.S. consulate in Karachi, Pakistan. * 2002 - American Roman Catholic bishops meeting adopts a policy to bar sexually abusive clergy from face-to-face contact with parishioners but keep them in the priesthood. *2004 - The Workers Party of Bangladesh is split, as Khandaker Ali Abbas leaves to form a new party. *2005 - Asafa Powell from Jamaica sets a new world record on the 100 m sprint in Athens with 9.77 seconds. Births *1444 (O.S.) - Nilakantha Somayaji, Indian mathematician (d. 1544) *1479 (O.S.) - Giglio Gregorio Giraldi, Italian poet (d. 1552) *1529 (O.S.) - Archduke Ferdinand II of Austria (d. 1595) *1726 - James Hutton, Scottish geologist (d. 1797) *1736 - Charles Augustin de Coulomb, French physicist (d. 1806) *1796 - Nikolai Brashman, Russian mathematician (d. 1866) *1801 - Heber C. Kimball, American religious leader (d. 1868) *1811 - Harriet Beecher Stowe, American author (d. 1896) *1812 - Fernando Wood, New York City mayor (d. 1881) *1832 - Nikolaus Otto, German engineer (d. 1891) *1855 - Robert La Follette, U.S. Senator (d. 1925) *1856 - Andrey Markov, Russian mathematician (d. 1922) *1864 - Alois Alzheimer, German physician (d. 1915) *1868 - Karl Landsteiner, Austrian biologist and physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1943) *1870 - Sophia of Prussia, consort of Constantine I of Greece (d. 1932) *1871 - Jacob Ellehammer, Danish inventor (d. 1946) *1877 - Jane Bathori, French mezzo-soprano (d. 1970) *1890 - May Allison, American actress (d. 1989) *1893 - Siggie Nordstrom, Swedish singer (The Nordstrom Sisters) (d. 1980) *1894 - Marie-Adélaïde (d. 1924) *1895 - Jack Adams, Canadian ice hockey player, coach and general manager (d. 1968) *1899 - Yasunari Kawabata, Japanese writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1972) *1903 - Alonzo Church, American mathematican and logician (d. 1995) *1905 - Steve Broidy, American motion picture executive (d. 1991) *1906 - Margaret Bourke-White, American photojournalist (d. 1971) *1907 - Nicolas Bentley, British writer and illustrator (d. 1978) *1909 - Burl Ives, American musician (d. 1995) *1910 - Rudolf Kempe, German conductor (d. 1976) *1913 - Joe Morris, C.C., LL.D., Canadian trade unionist (d.1996) *1916 - Dorothy McGuire, American actress (d. 2001) *1917 - Atle Selberg, Norwegian mathematician *1919 - Sam Wanamaker, American actor (d. 1993) *1921 - Gene Barry, American actor *1922 - Kevin Roche, Irish architect *1925 - Pierre Salinger, John F. Kennedy's Press Secretary (d. 2004) *1926 - Hermann Kant, German author * 1926 - Don Newcombe, baseball player *1928 - Che Guevara, Argentine-born revolutionary (d. 1967) *1929 - Cy Coleman, American composer (d. 2004) *1931 - Junior Walker, Saxophonist and singer (Jr. Walker & the All Stars) * 1931 - Marla Gibbs, American actress *1932 - Joe Arpaio, sheriff of Maricopa County *1933 - Jerzy Kosinski, Polish author (d. 1999) * 1933 - Vladislav Rastorotsky, Soviet gymnastics coach *1936 - Renaldo "Obie" Benson, singer (The Four Tops) (d. 2005) * 1936 - Irmelin Sandman Lilius, Finnish actor *1937 - Jørgen Leth, Danish film director *1939 - John F. MacArthur, American evangelist * 1939 - Steny Hoyer, U.S. Congressman *1944 - Laurie Colwin, American author (d. 1992) *1945 - Rod Argent, English musician (The Zombies) *1946 - Donald Trump, American businessman *1947 - Barry Melton, American guitarist (Country Joe and the Fish) *1949 - Jimmy Lea, British musician (Slade) * 1949 - Harry Turtledove, American author * 1949 - Alan White, British drummer (Yes) *1950 - Rowan Williams, 104th Archbishop of Canterbury *1951 - Paul Boateng, British politician *1952 - Pat Summitt, American basketball coach *1953 - Janet Mackey, New Zealand politician *1954 - Will Patton, American actor *1955 - Michael D. Duvall, California State Assemblyman *1955 - Paul O'Grady, British comedian and television presenter *1956 - King Diamond, Danish singer (King Diamond, Mercyful Fate) *1958 - Eric Heiden, American speed skater *1960 - Mike Laga, American baseball player *1961 - Boy George, British singer (Culture Club) * 1961 - Sam Perkins, American basketball player *1966 - Traylor Howard, American actress *1967 - Kelly Nash, American radio personality *1968 - Yasmine Bleeth, American actress *1969 - Steffi Graf, German tennis player * 1969 - Éric Desjardins, French-Canadian hockey player * 1969 - Kyle Hebert, American voice actor * 1969 - MC Ren, American rapper * 1969 - Michael Gerber, American parody author *1971 - Liz Cho, American television reporter *1972 - Matthias Ettrich, German computer scientist (KDE) * 1972 - Shaun Keaveny, British radio DJ *1973 - Ceca Raznatovic, Serbian singer *1974 - Jang Jin-young, South Korean actress *1975 - Ryuji Miki, Japanese racing driver * 1975 - Chris Onstad, American cartoonist *1976 - Alan Carr, British Stand-up comedian, Television presenter *1977 - Chris McAlister, American football player * 1977 - Massimiliano Neri, Italian Supermodel *1978 - Steve Bégin, French-Canadian hockey player * 1978 - Annia Hatch, Cuban-American gymnast *1981 - Chauncey Leopardi, American actor * 1981 - Lonneke Engel, Dutch model *1982 - Lang Lang, Chinese pianist * 1982 - Jamie Green, British racing driver *1983 - Siobhán Donaghy, British singer (ex-Sugababes) * 1983 - John Stocco, American football player * 1983 - Louis Garrel, French actor *1984 - Lorenzo Booker, American football player *1985 - Andrew Bonner, Scotish football player *1988 - Adrian Aldrete, Mexican footballer *1989 - Courtney Halverson, American actress Deaths *1161 - Emperor Qinzong of China (b. 1100) *1381 - Simon Sudbury, Archbishop of Canterbury *1497 - Giovanni Borgia, Duke of Borgia (assassinated) *1544 - Antoine (b. 1489) *1548 - Carpentras, French composer *1594 - Orlande de Lassus, Flemish composer *1662 - Henry Vane the Younger, British Governor of Massachusetts (b. 1613) *1674 - Marin le Roy de Gomberville, French writer (b. 1600) *1703 - Jean Herauld Gourville, French adventurer (b. 1625) *1794 - Francis Seymour-Conway, Viceroy of Ireland (b. 1718) *1800 - Louis Charles Antoine Desaix, French military leader (killed in battle) (b. August 17, 1768) * 1800 - Jean-Baptiste Kleber, French general (assassinated) (b. 1753) *1801 - Benedict Arnold, American general (b. 1741) *1825 - Pierre Charles L'Enfant, French architect (b. 1754) *1837 - Giacomo Leopardi, Italian writer (b. 1798) *1883 - Edward FitzGerald, English poet (b. 1809) *1886 - Alexandr Ostrovsky, Russian dramatist (b. 1823) *1908 - Frederick Arthur Stanley, Governor general of Canada (b. 1841) *1916 - João Simões Lopes Neto, Brazilian writer (b. 1865) *1920 - Max Weber, German sociologist (b. 1864) *1926 - Mary Cassatt, American artist (b. 1843) *1927 - Ottavio Bottecchia, Italian cyclist (b. 1894) * 1927 - Jerome K. Jerome, British author (b. 1859) *1928 - Emmeline Pankhurst, British feminist (b. 1857) *1932 - Dorimène Roy Desjardins, Canadian business pioneer *1936 - G. K. Chesterton, English author (b. 1874) * 1936 - Hans Poelzig, German architect (b. 1869) *1946 - John Logie Baird, Scottish television pioneer (b. 1888) *1967 - Eddie Eagan, American sportsman (b. 1897) *1968 - Salvatore Quasimodo, Italian writer, Nobel Laureate (b. 1901) *1977 - Robert Middleton, American actor (b. 1911) *1986 - Jorge Luis Borges, Argentine writer (b. 1899) * 1986 - Alan Jay Lerner, American composer (b. 1918) * 1990 - Erna Berger, German soprano (b. 1900) *1991 - Dame Peggy Ashcroft, British actress (b. 1907) *1994 - Henry Mancini, American composer (b. 1924) *1995 - Rory Gallagher, Irish musician and composer (b. 1949) * 1995 - Roger Zelazny, American author (b. 1937) * 1997 - Tesslynn O'Cull, child abuse victim (b. 1995) *1997 - Richard Jaeckel, American actor (b. 1926) *1999 - Bernie Faloney, professional football player (b. 1932) *2000 - Attilio Bertolucci, Italian poet and writer (b. 1911) *2002 - June Jordan, American writer and teacher (b. 1936) *2004 - Ulrich Inderbinen, Swiss mountain guide (b. 1900) * 2004 - Eamonn McGirr, Irish-born singer and entertainer *2005 - Carlo Maria Giulini, Italian conductor (b. 1914) * 2005 - Mimi Parent, Canadian painter (b. 1924) *2006 - Jean Roba, Belgian comics author (b. 1930) *2007 - Ruth Graham, wife of evangelist Billy Graham (b. 1920) * 2007 - Robin Olds, American fighter pilot (b. 1922) * 2007 - Kurt Waldheim, Austrian United Nations Secretary-General and Federal President of Austria (b. 1918) Holidays and observances * Liberation Day (Falkland Islands) *Flag Day (United States) *Mother's Day (Afghanistan) * Estonia, June 14 - A National Day of Commemoration *Roman Empire – eighth day of the Vestalia in honor of Vesta *International Weblogger's Day – Celebration of the work of webloggers around the world Liturgical feasts *Saint Anastasius *Saint Digna External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:June